


Beg Me

by Little_Sailor_JD



Category: One Piece
Genre: Menstration, NSFW, Other, PWP, Trans!Law, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Sailor_JD/pseuds/Little_Sailor_JD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law always gets his way, no matter what means he needs to use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beg Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaku/gifts).



            Kidd was rather shocked. He had to stop his lover from sucking him off for a moment as he processed what Law had just asked him. He sat up, looking down at the other between his legs. “Wha’ did’ya jus’ say?”

 

            “I asked if you’d piss inside me,” the blunet said, tongue darting out to give a long lick to the other’s length, hoping that would lessen the shock of the statement. After all, that was a new one.

            “…why in ‘e fuck would’a wan’ ‘at?”  
            “Because I’m into it?”

            “I dun wanna do ‘at!”

 

            A slight pout crossed Law’s face as he looked up at his boyfriend. That didn’t go exactly as planned. Normally, Kidd had learned to roll with whatever he asked – so why was today any different? “Why not?”

            “Cuz ‘s gross!”  
            That wasn’t the answer he wanted to hear. Honestly, he didn’t want to put that much effort into this, but it seemed he was going to have to. “Does that mean it’s a complete no?” He asked, lips quirking into a playful smirk. “Or can I change your mind?”

 

            This perked the redhead’s interest. “An’ how would’ya do at?”

 

            That dangerous smirk was still in place as Law moved away and situated himself onto his hands and knees. He moved himself on the bed so that his ass was completely exposed to the redhead. A slim-fingers hand reached back to spread himself in a tantalizing way that he _knew_ drove his lover wild. “Please?” He asked, voice dropping to that lovely octave that sent shivers down Kidd’s spine. “I’m _begging you_ , piss in me?”

 

            Well, Kidd couldn’t exactly deny his darling after that, now could he? Licking his lips, he moved up onto his knees and shifted closer to the other. “Ya positive ‘bout ‘is?”

            “ _Completely_.”

 

            Nodding, he gripped the smaller’s hips and pulled him back onto his length with a groan. Law was wet and sweet and tight in all the best ways. Without even pausing, his hips began moving in a rough way. After all, Law gave him the best sounds when he was rough like this.

            The blunet couldn’t help but cry out as he felt his pussy being roughly parted in the best of ways. He rolled back against Kidd’s thrusts as his fingers gripped at the sheets. He knew neither of them would last long at this pace – not after them each having a previous orgasm under their belts – but that was just fine with Law. He was overly-sensitive anyways.

 

            In only a few minutes of biting, grunts and harsh movements before Law cried out as his orgasm hit him roughly. His chest felt against the mattress as his farms gave out, while the redhead kept pumping into him. Soon though, he grunted as well, his climax painted Law’s insides. That caused a pleased sigh to escape Law’s lips. Whenever he felt that extra warmth filing him, he let out an appreciative moan, arching his back in a display of how much he enjoyed the fact Kidd always did what he wanted.

 

            He turned to look at the redhead over his shoulder with a flushed, grinning face. “Mmm… _perfect_.”

            Kidd flushed as he sheepishly looked to his lover. “Really?”

            “Yes, really.”

            He smiled and carefully pulled out, but he gasped when he saw an extra glistening of red along his length. “Yer bleedin’!”

            “…am I?” Law asked in slight surprise.  
            “Did I hur’cha?!” Kidd asked, panic in his voice.

            “Not really.. I think I just started my period.”

 

            The redhead wrinkled his noise at this. “Really?”

            “Yep. You up for another round?”

            “Yer jokin’.”

            “Come on,” Law cooed. “Do I have to _beg_ again?”

 

            Kidd’s face flushed as he shook his head. “Nah.. but we’re doin’ it in ‘e shower ‘is time!” He demanded.

            Law smirked as he stood, beads of cum and piss spilling from him, as he reached out for the redhead’s hand. He was so very happy that he always got his way.


End file.
